confusion
by xwerewolfluverx
Summary: bella never meets edward untill after she finds her true love what will happen when james comes and finds bellla?
1. La push

**This is my first fan fiction please be nice yes charlie nows about the werewolf thing! Love all of you**

**BPOV**

"Bella get down her if you take ant longer you will miss your flight" my mom said. So I picked up my suitcase because she was right. I was leaving yet another home this was my first home in Canada even though I was only here for 2 months. "I'm coming mom" I yelled as I descended the stairs. She was already in the car when I got out so I had locked the door. Dang were are my keys "mom where are my keys" "there in the mail box remember" she sighed. I got in the car "sweety are you sure you want to go to live in forks because you can stay with me!" "no I want to live with dad besides I only have half a year left of school and I don't want to keep changing schools" i said matter of factly. "Well here you don't for get to call me!" "I won't love you mom" with that I gave her a hug and got out of the car. Great here we go this is going to be fun NOT when I get there it's an hour drive in the car with Charlie yippy! Oh well the only things i was going to miss was my best friends mealnie and Kayla maybe kaylas boyfriend jay. * *** *

I stumbled of the plane and almost fell curse these feet "hi dad" oh bella there you are i missed you"he said in a rush i was confused he never showed emotion "ive missed you to da!um how are jake and billy" i asked as we walked to the car. I shiverd my hoodie wasnt warm enough. "oh you can ask them your self I live with them now that billy's in a wheelchair " he said "and jake is really tall now" other than that we talked about weather wich of course was wet!when we got there Charlie took my bags and hedded up the stairs. I waked in the door no one was there "so dad i thought there were only to rooms here" i asked looking around. "oh there are four bedrooms now we made some improments" he said takeing me down the hall to the very last room and opened the doo. The room was perfect blue and green walls with a bed in the middle that had a bright yellow comfter. "wow i love it" a exclaimed "yeah jake and his friends did it" dad said. Than he left to let me unpack somthing im not used to because my mom is incapable of leaving me alone for one second. One of the resons i have never had a boyfriend. I heard the door open and next thing i was in a huge bone crushung hug. "cant breath" i managed to squeak he let go of me i looked up and just saw a really fit chest. I looked higher and saw jake stairing at me "god jake your huge!" i almost shouted and he started laughing "good to see you to bells "

I laughed at him "you sure your not on drugs?" i asked he prtended to be hurt "well of course not thats illegal" "so when do i get to meet these friends of yours ?" "why now miss bella" he said bowing and being agoof ball so i played aloung hooking my arm in his "let us go" i laughed i walked down the hall into the living room where there were 7 huge boys and 5 girls. Then the door flew open and 2 more people came in so 8 guys and 6 grils. "hi" i said "bella this is sam, Quil,claire, Embry, jared, kim, paul, my sister rachel as youprobaly remember, brady, collin, alexis, leah and seth." Jake anouced piont to each person as he said there name "hi nice to meet you im bella".then ilooked up and felt insinaly connected with the beautful boy infront of me!

**?pov**

I looked up as jake intro duced everyone i looked into her eyes and felt as she was my every thing the center of my world. My imprint she was my bella "no." i heard grake growl at me " i turned to him its not my fault dude i said raising my hands.

**Yay thanx for reading love you blueberry**


	2. news

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Alice can you see me owning fan fic.**

**Alice: no**

**Me: ill change that but for now I don't own anything S.M does but i do own Alexis, Kayla, jay, and Melanie! :) I don't own fifteen by Taylor swift either.**

**Bella pov**

"no" Jake growled wow did I just say growled hearing check then I saw the boy I had I strange attachment to yet I barely know his name I think its Seth. Put his hands up a say "it's not my fault dude" I saw Jake shaking "what's going on here"? I asked Jake stopped shaking and turned to me "nothing" he snapped at me "look who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" I snapped back then Quil and Embry pushed Jake out the door. Ok I was majorly confused now than I felt a slight tug on my sleeve and looked down at the little girl Claire "are you Seth's girlfriend?" she asked I looked at her confused than I looked at Seth who was blush deeply he was so hot god wait what. "umm...sweetie I just meet Seth" I responded "oh" was all she said before poking another girl and asked "who are you" "I'm Alexis I'm Collins girlfriend" she smiled than another girl came over to me "come on let's get you settled than they should be soon and wanting food" she stated I don't know if she was talking to me or not "I'm Emily by the way I'm Sam fiancé" "hi" was all I managed to say it was quit as we cooked with Leah, Alexis, Rachael, and Kim. "Ok I'm going up stairs to wash up alright?" I asked "sure we are done in here" Kim smiled. As I walked up stairs I slipped and started fall "stupid feet" I muttered next thing I knew there were warm strong hand catching me so I don't hit me head on the floor. I looked up and saw Seth and his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I realized I was staring I stood up "thanks I'm a klutz" what we're did that come from mmm...he smelt god wait what. "Your welcome" he laughed he let go for some reason I didn't want him to. I started walking up the stairs again not falling this time and got ready I went to my room and got hanged into my favourite gray skinny jeans, a graphic tee that said "team werewolf" I loved dogs and werewolf than I pulled my long hair into a pony tail. When I walked down stairs everyone looked at me and started to laugh Paul was on the ground clutching his sides "what's so funny guys?" I asked confused they all stopped and said nothing whatever then Jake, Quil, and Embry walked in and started laughing to ok I was starting to get pissed! "FOODS READY" someone shouted from the kitchen I went to go get some food. Seth was staring at me again "you should get anything you want to eat before the guys or there will be nothing left" Kim said from beside me "um ok" I got my food I noticed all the girls had their food to and the guys looked like they were going to devour the table I must of looked scared because I heard a laugh beside me I looked at Alexis "I now they scared me the first time I saw them eat to" she said I just nodded holy cow they were already done I saw Jake smack Seth on the head instantly felt protective over him. What the hell. "talk to her idiot" I heard Jake say Seth just looked at me and walked over "hi I'm Seth" "I know that already Seth so what's with the starring hmmmmm...." when I said that he blushed then blurted out "your just so beautiful" ok now it was my turn to blush. He was blushing to it was hard to see with his rustic skin he looked so cute the way he smiled an embarrassed smile. I just realized he was shirtless his chest looked like it was sculpted by gods. Perfect. Oh god I was starring he realized this to and chuckled with just depend my blush. "I umm.." i was cut off by my phone ringing _fifteen_ came blasting out "hello" "_**Bella"**__ "_ya" "**I need your help my mom kicked me out and jays parents don't want me there" "**Kayla what about Melanie" "**were in a fight now"** "um one sec." I said pulling away from the phone "Jake do you think my friend Kayla could come over she's having problems with her mom and got kicked out of the house and has no were to stay" I said explaining myself "um.. sure but how is she going to get here from Canada" he questioned "Kay do you have money for a plane ticket" "**yah because of my job last summer"** "good than you can come here" "**thanks I have to go bye my ticket call you from the airport" "**alright bye." I hung up "hmm... I hope Billy and dad won't mind well she can share my room I'm going to unpack it was nice to meet you all" I said running up the stairs.

**Seth POV**

My angel stormed op the stairs to un pack and her friend was coming here "I'm going to go help her I can tell we are going to be friends" Alexis said following her "what are we going to do know if Kayla stays were never going to be able to discuss wolf business here?" stupid Embry asked "dude what we would of done if Seth here didn't imprint on Bella oh by the way dude you should probably tell her before her friend comes tomorrow morning" Sam implied. "Ya I will go do that now" I started up the stairs "Bella" "ya" my angel answered me "you want to go for I walk?" I hoped she say yes and I wouldn't freak her by wanting to be alone "ok" yes she wanted to be with me she and Alexis walked out laughing we walked down the stairs and Alexis went straight to Collin and Bella by my side. "See you later guys" Bella said we walked out the door and she turned to me "what's up" "I have something to tell you but you have to keep it a secret everyone inside knows ok?" I asked her as we walked toward the beach we were at the side of the forest now perfect. "Ya you can tell me anything I trust you I know that sounds weird but I feel real close to you" she said blushing. Such a beautiful blush "that's alright I feel it to now what do you know about or legends?" "I know them" she replied "ok well there true me the other guys and Leah are all wolves" I said probably to bluntly I'm just nervous I looked up at her "I can show you if you would like?" I asked "ummm....ok this is strange but ok" she replied "alright I'll be right back" I ran into the forest and fazed I walked out and went up to her "oh my god you were telling the truth shit "oh my god you were telling the truth shit your beautiful" I laughed.

**BELLA POV**

A huge sandy wolf came out of the woods were Seth went in "oh my god you were telling the truth shit your beautiful" he made a barking noise that sounded like laughing I started to pet his head. He barked and went into the forest so that explains why he was so fricken big and the other guys to. Seth came back in human form "so do you remember the imprinting legend" "no" I replied "well it's when a wolf looks in their true loves eyes and it like love at first sight except ten times stronger and there's an bond between them" he explained. "you imprinted on me that explains why I already love you and just meet you" I said he laughed "oh shit I said that out loud" is started to blush "it's okI love you since I first laid eyes on you" he put his arm around me I shivered at the simple touch he thought I was cold and pulled me tighter which I liked "come one lets go inside" I said opening the door "hi wolf people" I said " I'm going up stairs' I hugged Seth and walked up stairs I looked down at my shirt and realized what was so funny. I got ready for bed and went to sleep I dreamed of Seth.

I woke up and walked down stairs I screamed when saw sitting at the table. "Good morning to you to sleepy head how was your sleep" he said coming over and kissing my head "I slept well and you scared me I didn't think you would be here and were is everyone else?" I asked "well as for scaring you I'm sorry and i missed you so I came over and Billy and Charlie are fishing with dad and Jake is at the airport to pick up Kayla." "What I was supposed to pick her up why is he?" Seth chuckled "she called just ten minutes ago and you were sleeping so Jake went to get here for you don't worry she knows that he is picking her up."Oh are you hungry or have you already ate" I said making my way to the stove. "Yes I already ate but I am hungry it's a wolf thing" silly hungry wolves "so let me get this straight I can't tell Kay about you guys being wolves right?" I said taking out the eggs and making omelettes. "that right unless one of the guys imprint on her like I did you" he said kissing my head again I gave him his four egg omelette "eat up" "umm...thanks this is better than my mom's cooking" "I hope that a complement" I said laughing "it is I think she's one of the best cooks ever!" I smiled at the sweetness of my boyfriend wait was he my boyfriend I'm not sure "Seth this might be a stupid question but what are like I know I'm your imprint but are you like my boyfriend" I asked and I saw his face light up "if you want I'm not going to rush you but I would love that." "Well I guess you're my boyfriend then" I took the plates and put them in the sink a turned around and ran right into Seth he looked down smiled held my waist. he was looking at my lips I reached up when I kissed it was like I was losing power in my knees there were sparks it was perfect something I've never experienced anything like it before. Sure I kissed other guys nothing like this though his tongue traced my bottom lip I parted my lips. Then I heard the door open "nice way to see your best friend after a few days seeing her make out with some random dude!" I turned I was still week in the knee's so I fell a little Seth caught me. "Kayla I missed you so much and this is my boyfriend Seth" I said I expected to hear Jake growl at this but I heard nothing? "Umm...Kay were is Jake?"I asked "oh he is at the car getting my stuff" "come on Seth let go help Jake with the princess stuff" I said walking out side I saw Kayla stick her tongue out at me I stuck mine out at her. We walked out the door.

**Sorry I haven't updated school sucks**


	3. what

**i amsorry it took so long i was gropunded then i had writers block but know i am back:)**

**Disclaimer: sadly i don't own twilight *sigh***

**BPOV**

As we walked up I looked at Seth he squeezed my hand I haven't really talked to Jake since the imprint because he loved me since he was six and I thought it would be awkward. I looked up and saw Kay flirting with Jake who was being just as bad which was weird you wouldn't think Kayla to be the one to cheat but then again what's really Wright in this world like I found out Jake and his friends are werewolves and that Seth is my soul mate nothing I expected to hear coming into LA Push.

"Hey Kayla how's Jay" I asked

"who Jay?" Jake asked

"Kay's boyfriend" I answered

I heard a growl wait why that would make Jake growl. Shit he freaking imprinted.

"Seth did Jake just do what I thought he did?" I asked in a whispered voice

"yep my best guess is that he imprinted" he whispered back

"that sucks" I whispered

"hey guys I see you to are getting along good" i said smirking at them.

Kayla blushed "I have a boyfriend" she said I guess reminding herself a bit.

"Well Jake since you and the princess her are getting along so well me and Seth are going to the beach." I said taking Seth's arm and pulling him down the beach

. "Why are we going to the beach.." seth said looking at me.

"i feel like going to the beach and um.. they need to ahhh talk" i stated the obvios.

We got to the beach and sat ther talking for about an hour.

"bella baby i have patrol now be safe" seth said

kissing my head i just nodded thinking about Kayla and jake. Seth ran into the woods every thing all of a sudden felt cold like every time he left but this was different it started to pour i heard a crack of thunder i jumped. I got up and walked back to the house jake was gone and Kayla was crying.

whats up Kayla?" i asked her

"jake kissed me" she sniffled

"umm..if you don't mind me asking how is that bad?" i asked confused

"because of that i called jay and broke up with him and he got mad." She walled "I'm a bad person."

"no you are not and that was not a bad desision it will all work out in the end" i told her.

We sat there for along time until it was dinner time and billy and Charlie came home from fishing. I picked up the fish and put them in the freezer. I opened the fridge and started to get every thing ready for dinner. Luckily for Kayla ,jake had patrol after dinner we cleaned up.

"Kayla lets go for a walk by the beach it stopped raining" i told her she nodded.

"me and Kayla are going for a walk on the beach!" i yelled up the stairs we walked down the pathway.

"i forgot my jacket I'll be back" Kayla said

**please review please**

"okay I will be over there." I said pointing to the log she ran back over to the house. I went and sat down i heard rustling i turned around there was nothing. The next thing i knew i saw glowing red eyes i felt cold arms aroud me i screamed at the top of my lung as I was wisked away into the forest. I felt dizzy and every thing went black.


	4. vampires?

**ok I can't say how sorry I am that it took soo long..i am really sorry...but I have some really stupid stuff going on and I just started highschool so ya. but please injoy and tell me what you think and tell me if you have any story ideas :D**

**SETH POV**

I phased back. The stupid patrol was over and what made it worse, Jake was only thinking about Kayla and how he kissed her. Man, is he an idiot! She's still got a boyfriend. As I was walking down the beach I saw Kayla.

"Kayla, what are you doing here by yourself? Jakes going to have a fit" I said. She looked at me confused.

"Well I was here with Bella but I forgot my jacket and when I came back she was gone. I thought she was somewhere with you." She said. Wait, my Bella is gone. Where did she- holy shit!

"Umm...Seth, are you ok? What happened? Why do you look so scared?" Kayla asked.

All that came out of my mouth was. "Blaodsnjfuhihguisfiusf epp."

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I was in a small room with no windows, so it was really dark. All of a sudden, a bright florescent light came on, so I had to shield my eyes.

"Well, well, Victoria our….. Hmm….. guest is awake" A husky male voice purred like his throat was dry.

"Yes, she was one of those wolf girls. Let's have some fun with her" said a girl with really red hair. She spoke to a guy who I think spoke before. He had long blond hair. They both were looking at me hungrily but the most startling thing about their appearance was their red eyes. Beside the eyes they were beautiful. Wait, what did Seth say about something like that um VAMPIRES? Holy cow, I got kidnapped by vampires and from what I know these weren't the Cullen's. I remember when Seth told me about vampires and werewolves.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" I looked up from my book and Seth was standing over me smiling._

"_Well if you're going to stand so close to me, I would at least like a kiss." I said jokingly. His smile got even bigger as he leaned down to kiss me. _

"_So will you come with me I__** really**__ need to talk to you?" he whined. _

"_Hmm... I don't I'm pretty comfy here and how did you get in here? Didn't Jake lock the door?" I asked._

"_No, this is La push Bella, no one locks the doors here" he replied. I sighed and got up._

"_What do you want to tell me" I asked. Seth pulled my arm (lightly I might add it didn't hurt) and brought me outside to the outskirts of the forest._

"_Bella do you know any of the Quileute legends" he said. I nodded. "Good, so you know how the tribe is supposed to be descended from wolves right?" more nodding. "Well I guess the easiest way to say this is that the legends are real, everything about them from the werewolves to the imprints to the vampires and me, Jake, and the rest of the gang are wolves, you have to promise not to tell anyone." He said really rushed but for some odd reason I believed him. "One more thing stay away from the forest, there are some nomad vampires visiting the Cullen's right now." _

"_Wait slow down. Nomad vampires? And who are the Cullen's? Can you explain a bit" I said confused as ever._

"_Nomad vampires are the vampires who travel around hunting ah... humans" he said slightly shaking. "And the Cullen's are "good vegetarian" vampires, which means they only hunt animals not people. but still be careful I don't want you near them ok." I nodded "the way you know the different is that the Cullen's have gold eyes when full and regular vampires have red eyes."_

Boy was I in trouble. This was not good not at all.

"Should we feed now or later? I'm hungry James." The girl purred, wrapping herself around James.

"Not now, let's have some fun" he said coming up to me he took a big breath in. "she sure does smell good though. Besides I think that it wouldn't be fair without Lawrence."

"Awl...he doesn't have to know does he..." The girl said again, a sly smile on her face.

"Come on, Victoria lets go before the smell get s to bad." James said coming over to me and smelling me. The two of them left and turned off the light. I was left sitting there in the dark, completely terrified.

**ok once again sorry for the wait and thanks so much for taking your time to read this when im so slow at updating :/ please review**


	5. srry

OK so to all you who read this I'm sorry but I'm losing interest so if there is anyone who wants to take over the story tell me and send me a paragraph of what you want to do with the story, and a little bit of what you would put in the next chapter. I will pick the best. if no one wants to take it over it will remain unfinished.


End file.
